Promessas
by Miiharu-chan
Summary: Uma promessa feita a 10 anos, e ele fará de tudo para cumpri-la...IchixRuki U.A. Presente pra tia Chibi's-chan. Cap 4 e final on.
1. Encontros e desencontros

**Disclamer: Bleach não me pertence, eu só pego emprestado**

**ShortFic – Promessas**

**01 – Encontros e desencontros.**

Posso me lembrar de todos os detalhes daquele dia, tinha 7 anos e minha amiga estava indo embora, Kuchiki Rukia, ela tinha sido a única a me agüentar, Ichigo, todos os outros não gostavam de mim, apesar dela não morar no orfanato comigo, ela morava numa das maiores casa de Kagoshima por causa da família. Naquele dia ela iria embora, corri para chegar a tempo, tinha conseguido roubar duas correntes e queria dar uma delas para Rukia, cheguei pouco antes dela entrar no carro.

- Rukia!

- Ichigo! Pensei que não viesse...

- Baka, era obvio que eu viria, aqui... – peguei a sua mão e coloquei a corrente com pingente de Sol.

- O que é isso?

- Presente, eu tenho um de lua, eles se completam, olha – peguei o meu e encaixei os pingentes.

- Brigada Ichigo... – não respondi nada, ela entrou e o carro começou a andar. Eu comecei a correr, mais rápido do que era capaz, mas queria acompanhar o carro.

- Rukia! Eu prometo!

- Promete o que?! – ela colocou a cabeça para fora da janela me observando

- Eu vou te encontrar e...nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre!

- Promete mesmo?!

- Prometo... – parei de correr, não agüentava mais minhas pernas, vi o carro se distanciando e sussurrei para o vento – Eu prometo Rukia...

**xXx**

- Acorda Ichigo! – fui expulso da minha cama pelo Renji, nem respondi, simplesmente começamos a brigar, paramos só quando ele estava embaixo de mim – Ta, ta eu desisto...

- Beleza, me deve seus cigarros... – sai de cima dele, Renji era meu amigo do orfanato, vivíamos brigando, mas éramos bem amigos, naquele orfanato foi o jeito de sobreviver. O dono de lá chamava Urahara, ele não é nada mau, mas não tem condições pra nada, a gente aprendeu a viver na rua sozinhos, vivíamos roubando comida, bebidas, cigarros, era nossa vida e não tinha jeito.

- Seu maldito, mas certo, trato é trato

- Ei Renji...

- O que é?

- Eu vou hoje...

- Certeza cara?

- Mais do que nunca... – meu plano era fugir do orfanato, iria atrás de Rukia cumprir minha promessa de 10 anos atrás, tinha um dinheiro guardado que daria para ir até Tókio onde ela estava, lá eu me viraria.

- Você é quem sabe, mas pelo menos se despede do Urahara-san...

- Pode deixar... – ao anoitecer falei tchau para Renji e Urahara, peguei um trem até Tókio, só foi ai que me toquei, não tinha dinheiro para comida, somente alguns cigarros.

Não estava cansado, fiquei andando a noite inteira, de manha sentia vontade de deitar e fumar, tinha acabado com os cigarros durante a minha caminhada, isso sem contar a fome, mas acharia Rukia de algum jeito.

No outro dia acabei me metendo numa briga com um grupinho de garotos folgados, estava deitado e eles começaram a jogar coisas em mim, claro que sai muito machucado, afinal eles eram em 5 e eu sozinho.

Estava começando a desistir, eu andava olhando para baixo, não conseguia encarar ninguém, sentia que as pessoas se sentiam mal com a minha presença, era uma presença desagradável, tinha certeza que as pessoas podiam sentir o meu fedor, aquele fedor do fracasso...

Vi um cigarro no chão praticamente inteiro, o peguei rapidamente, a que nível eu tinha chegado, catando cigarros pelas ruas...realmente eu estava chegando ao extremo, mas isso pouco importava, coloquei o cigarro na boca e acendi com um isqueiro que tinha ganhado quando era mais novo, dei algumas baforadas e sentei na sarjeta da calçada, aquele estava sendo um dos poucos prazeres que eu podia aproveitar naquela situação. Deixei aquele cigarro queimar até próximo ao filtro, dei uma ultima tragada e o joguei na rua, soltei a fumaça levantando, o céu já estava escurecendo, não podia voltar para casa de jeito nenhum, comecei a procurar um lugar para passar a noite.

Pulei o portão de um parque e comecei a procurar um banco para deitar, aquela hora os únicos que estavam lá eram viciados, simplesmente os ignorei e continuei andando. Achei um banco vazio e me deitei, não era nem um pouco confortável, mas era o que eu tinha no momento. Adormeci logo, não fui incomodado por nada e nem por ninguém, assim que o Sol apareceu abri os olhos e me assustei. Uma criança me observava, não estava enxergando direito, mas pude ver que ela tinha os cabelos bem escuros.

- Oe, o que você quer criança?

- Criança? Há! Saiba que eu tenho 17 anos ta?

- Até parece...você não tem a mesma idade que eu...

- Tenho sim ta seu idiota?!

-Idiota é você! Fica olhando os outros dormindo!

- É claro! Como eu não iria ver um mendigo com um cabelo tingido de uma cor tão estranha dormindo no banco do parque?

- Meu cabelo é natural ta legal? E eu não sou mendigo! – me levantei, ficar discutindo com aquela baixinha não ia adiantar nada – Sai de perto de mim sua anã!

Comecei a andar mal humorado, meu dia já tinha sido estragado pela aquela anã insuportável, sentia que já a conhecia, mas não importava, olhei por cima do ombro e vi que ela me seguia insistentemente, me virei e nos encaramos.

- Eu não sou anã seu ouriço laranja!

- Ah, desculpa, você deve ter uma deficiência, me desculpa mesmo.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? – eu ia responder quando um homem apareceu, ele tinha um olhar frio.

- Rukia, venha, não fique discutindo com mendigos.

- Rukia... – como pude me esquecer, era ela...devia estar com uma cara de bobo, ela me olhava intrigada.

- Claro nii-sama, já estou indo...o que ta olhando eim cabelo de fanta?

- Rukia é você mesmo? – meu coração acelerou, era ela mesmo, tinha fugido do orfanato para procura-la e ela estava na minha frente.

- Esse é meu nome sim...agora, até nunca mais. – ela não me reconhecia, não podia acreditar nisso, os dois começaram a andar e eu os segui, a puxando pelo braço.

- Rukia, espera...

- O que?! Me solta seu louco! Nii-sama!

- Segurança... – o homem falou muito baixo, mas quando percebi dois homens muito grandes me puxaram e começaram a bater em mim. Foram embora e eu, fiquei jogado no chão, com provavelmente 2 costelas quebradas, a cabeça doendo e o nariz sangrando sem dó, já tinha sofrido a humilhação do dia...as pessoas passavam por mim afastadas, claro que tinham medo, não era por menos...

- Ei, você ta bem? – levantei os olhos, era uma mulher muito bonita, tinha os cabelos e os olhos verdes, e como posso dizer, peitos muito grandes, me sentei a encarando e ela se abaixou na minha altura.

- To sim, pode ir, o show já acabou...

- Você tem certeza? Eu vi a surra que você levou...

- Uhum...tenho que ir, até... – me levantei com dificuldade e comecei a andar mancando

- Você não tem pra onde ir não é?

- E isso te interessa?

- Você ta com fome? – me virei e ela estava sorrindo suavemente, parecia querer ajudar de verdade, e eu estava com muita fome, afinal não tinha comido nada desde quando tinha fugido, e isso já fazia uns 3 dias – Meu nome é Neriel e o seu?

- Ichigo... – ela sorriu ainda mais e foi se aproximando, pegou a minha mão e soltou um risinho. Eu sorri meio sem graça e começamos a andar, o lugar não era muito longe, levamos uns 10 minutos até o apartamento dela. Não falamos nada durante o caminho, entrei envergonhado no apartamento.

- Se você quiser, pode tomar um banho, eu tenho umas roupas que acho que servem em você.

- Claro...

- Segunda porta é o banheiro, enquanto isso vou fazer alguma coisa para comer, ta Ichigo?

- Uhum... – fui até o banheiro, era bem feminino, tinha uns desenhos bem infantis pelas paredes, tirei a roupa e cherei, realmente estava precisando de um banho. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água quente cair sobre o meu corpo, era uma sensação ótima, usei o shampo da mulher, eram coisas tão perfumadas que sentia vontade de experimentar tudo, nunca na vida tive nem metade daquilo tudo. Terminei o banho e peguei uma das toalhas verdes que estavam no banheiro.

- Ichigo? – ela deu duas batidas na porta – eu só fiz um barulho com a garganta respondendo o chamado – As roupas estão no quarto no lado ta? Te esperando pra gente comer.

Sai do banheiro quente e vi as roupas dobradas sobre a cama, vesti a calça preta e uma camiseta vinho com uma caveira preta estampada no lado direito do peito, peguei meu cinto e a corrente. Fui para a sala e me sentei em frente a uma mesinha, Neriel colocou um prato de yakisoba na minha frente e outro no dela. Nos olhamos e ela sorrindo falou.

- Bom apetite, espero que goste... – comecei a comer, claro naquela hora qualquer coisa seria boa, mas Neriel cozinha muito bem, comi e repeti, no 2º prato ela só me observava bebendo uma cerveja.

- Ei, você não pode me dar uma?

- Quantos anos você tem?

- 17...

- Então não, quando você fizer 18 eu te dou...

- Ah! Para com isso...qual o problema? Eu bebo desde os 13...

- E seus pais não falam nada?!

- Não...eu não tenho pais...

- Ah...desculpa por isso...

- Relaxa... – quando terminei ela acabou me dando uma latinha de cerveja, enquanto eu bebia contei quem era Rukia, sobre a promessa e tudo que tinha passado indo atrás dela. Neriel prestou toda a atenção a cada palavra que eu falava, no final de tudo ela suspirou e começou a falar.

- Nossa Ichigo e essa Rukia não lembra de nada disso?

- Não sei...

- Você vai fazer assim...você vai dormir aqui hoje, cuidar desses machucados e amanha você continua atrás pra cumprir a tal promessa pode ser?

- Claro...apesar de eu não saber onde ela mora...

- Você sabe o nome inteiro dela?

- Kuchiki Rukia...

- Kuchiki? Não acredito...

- Por que??

- Kuchiki Byakuya é dono do lugar onde eu trabalho, eu te dou o endereço dele...

- Nossa, obrigado Neriel

- Me chame de Nell, e se nada der certo, você pode ficar aqui em casa o tempo que for Ichigo.

- Claro Nell, e muito obrigado de novo.

- Não precisa agradecer, agora vem aqui para eu poder fazer os curativos. – conversamos pelo resto da tarde, Neriel trabalhava como assistente de escritório, fazia faculdade de administração e tinha 22 anos, morava em Tókio a 4 anos desde quando tinha começado a faculdade. Logo anoiteceu, ela arrumou o sofá e deixou a comida pronta para mim.

- Vou para a aula agora, fique a vontade Ichigo. Até mais tarde.

- Até... – ela saiu e fiquei sozinho, comi a minha janta e já me deitei na cama improvisada, era mais confortável que a minha cama do orfanato, adormeci logo, mas antes, pensava em como Rukia iria reagir ao ver que eu não tinha me esquecido daquela promessa, peguei o pingente de Lua prateado, aquela era a marca de tudo, torcia para que ela ainda tivesse o Sol, torcia que ela pelo menos lembrasse de mim...

**xXx**

**Notas: **Pronto, meu presente pra tia Chibi's-chan 8D

Tá, ainda tá faltando 3 capitulos pra postar, mas o primeiro tinha que sair no dia certo né? Se der continuo hoje mesmo, é que me animei escrevendo essa história e os capitulos ficaram um pouco grandes XD

Mas enfim, Parabéns tia Chibi!! Espero que tenha gostado do começo 8D

E é claro, reviews **please** ;D


	2. Verdades falsas, mentiras sinceras

**Disclamer: Bleach não me pertence, eu só pego emprestado XP**

**xXx**

**02 – Verdades falsas, mentiras sinceras.**

Eu conferi pela quarta vez o endereço, realmente era uma casa enorme maior que a última que me lembrava, olhei para mim mesmo, as roupas estavam limpas somente os tênis surrados, mas isso não importava. Toquei a campainha e fiquei esperando a resposta.

-Sim?

- Err...a Rukia está?

- A senhorita Rukia está no colégio, só voltará as 18 horas.

- Brigado, depois eu volto...

- Quem deseja?

- Só um amigo de infância... – comecei a andar para o centro da cidade para procurar um emprego, Nell tinha me emprestado um dinheiro mas já sentia que estava atrapalhando. Depois de andar muito consegui um trabalho, certo que ser carregador em um mini-mercado não é a melhor coisa do mundo, mas é melhor do que nada. Já comecei a trabalhar naquele dia, estava sossegado quando olhei para o relógio, já era 17:50 precisava encontrar Rukia, estava quase saindo quando...

- Parados! Isso aqui é um assalto! Todo mundo pro chão! – entraram dois caras com máscaras, malditos, olhei para trás e o dono e os outros já estavam no chão, todos, menos eu – Aí, o laranjinha, deita no chão!

-Sem chance...eu to com pressa...

- Deita senão morre laranjinha! – um deles veio correndo na minha direção com um estilete, o peguei pelo braço torcendo, peguei o estilete e derrubei o cara. O outro também veio na minha direção, eu simplesmente dei um soco na cara dele o derrubando...perto dos que já tinha brigado, aqueles com certeza eram os mais fracos. O 1º cara levantou e carregou o outro para fora, eu tinha certeza que eles não voltariam tão cedo...

- Muito obrigado Ichigo-san, de verdade

- Não precisa agradecer Kira-san, tenho que ir, até amanha – acenei para Kira, Kira Izuru, meu novo chefe, gente boa pelo menos era o que eu achava...comecei a correr para a casa de Rukia, chegando lá toquei o interfone.

-Pois não?

- Por favor a Rukia...

- Quem deseja?

- O amigo que veio mais cedo, Ichigo...

- O portão está aberto, pode entrar – entrei, até a casa era um boa distância, fiquei olhando que nem bobo para tudo nunca tinha visto nada tão grande. Na porta um mordomo me esperava, entrei e fiquei no hall. Rukia desceu as escadas suavemente, agora eu podia ver, ela estava mais linda do que nunca, estava com uma saia branca com uma faixa azul escuro na cintura e uma camisa azul clara, perto da barra da saia tinha um desenho de coelho bem pequeno, quando terminou a escada ela virou e me olhou surpresa.

- Sim?

- Oi Rukia...lembra de mim?

- Me desculpa, mas...espera...você é aquele de ontem! Como você veio aqui?! O que você quer comigo?!

- Rukia... – quanto mais ela falava mais meu coração se apertava, ela realmente não lembrava – sou eu...Ichigo – minha voz saiu embargada, claro, sentia que iria chorar a qualquer momento.

- Ichigo? Não, eu não conheço nenhum Ichigo, me desculpe...

- Rukia não fala isso... – minha garganta estava cada vez mais apertada

- É verdade...você deve ter me confundido com outra pessoa...me desculpa.

- Eu sei que você ta mentindo... – apertava o colar no punho fechado, a olhei com uma vontade incontrolável de chorar, mas não deixei nenhuma lágrima escapar – To...já que você não lembra, eu não preciso mais disso.

Entreguei a corrente com a Lua e sai da casa, assim que a porta fechou nas minhas costas respirei fundo e comecei a correr, não sabia para onde ia, somente queria correr longe de tudo. Depois de chegar no centro da cidade entrei em um bar, o que importava, iria beber a noite inteira, pelo menos era a idéia, dinheiro eu tinha...depois de um tempo e de algumas cervejas e doses de tequila, eu estava completamente bêbado, de repente senti um celular tocando no meu bolso..."Mas eu não tenho celular..." mesmo assim atendi

- Alô?

- Ichigo! Onde você ta?!

- Nell? Oi Nell! Porque você ta brava Nell?

- Isso não vem ao caso...você ta bêbado?

- Só um pouquinho...

- Ai meu Deus, Ichigo porque?

- Ela não lembra de mim Nell...

- Já entendi tudo...onde você ta?

- Lãs...Lãs No...

- Lãs Noches! Me espera ai! – ela desligou, realmente eu bêbado devo ser insuportável, ela chegou bem rápido já tirando a cerveja da minha mão e me puxou para fora.

- Porque você fez isso? Nem terminei a cerveja Nell...

- Cala a boca e entra – ela me jogou dentro de um carro e colocou meu cinto de segurança, enquanto ela dava a volta peguei e acendi um cigarro – Pronto, você também fuma?

- Não enche meu saco, você já tirou a cerveja!

- Não vou discutir com você... – o caminho era cheio de luzes fortes e coloridas, os sons nunca pareceram tão altos quanto naquele momento, não demorou muito e chegamos no apartamento. Na porta sai correndo para o banheiro, nem preciso falar que fiquei a noite inteira lá e Nell do meu lado. De manha desencostei a cabeça da parede, ela nunca pareceu tão pesada, Nell não estava mais lá, levantei e lavei o rosto, estava acabado, sai do banheiro com os olhos semi-cerrados por causa da luz, entrei na cozinha e vi Nell fazendo o café da manha.

- Bom dia Nell...

- Bom dia Ichigo!

- Não grita...

- Desculpa...hehe

- Tudo bem, eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem...

- Esquece, já ta tudo bem, imagino como você estava.

- Mesmo assim...apesar de que já vou embora logo, só vou juntar um dinheiro e não vou mais te atormentar.

- Ichigo... – ela virou me encarando e pegou minhas mãos sorrindo, acho que nunca alguém tinha sido tão gentil comigo – não precisa ter pressa, eu não vou te expulsar e além disso, eu gosto da sua compania...

- Brigado Nell...posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro

- De quem são essas roupas?

- Ah...bem – ela abaixou o rosto estava com o olhar triste

- Desculpa, não devia ter perguntado isso...

- Tudo bem Ichigo, eram do meu irmão...ele foi embora de casa faz um tempo...

- Entendo, desculpa...

- Tudo bem, eu sinceramente acho que ele está bem, só não quer voltar, a gente brigou e ele sumiu, ele deve me odiar...

- Nell... – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso triste nos lábios – você não merece isso, você é tão gentil...

- Obrigada Ichigo! – ela pulou em cima de mim me abraçando, não que eu não estivesse gostando, mas eu já gostava de outra, apesar dela não lembrar quem eu era...

- Nell, Nell...você ta me sufocando...

- Ah! Desculpa!

- Gritos...

- Ah! Desculpa – ela disse num sussurro e deu uma risadinha, nos sentamos e enquanto tomávamos café contei sobre o dia anterior – Mas pelo menos você conseguiu um emprego não é mesmo?

- Apesar de já ter brigado no primeiro dia, é pelo menos uma coisa boa...

- Na hora do almoço eu vou dar uma passada lá tá?

- Você é quem sabe, eu tenho que ir agora...

- Eu também! Hum, Ichigo, dentro daquele armario tem outras roupas, fique a vontade tá? To saindo, até mais tarde e bom trabalho! - Nell levantou mas antes de sair me explicou que ela tinha colocado o celular no meu bolso, e que seria meu de agora em diante.

Levantei e fui me trocar. Peguei uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta branca e um blusão preto, calcei o tênis e sai. Cheguei logo no mini-mercado e já encontrei Kira.

- Ah! Bom dia Ichigo-san

-Bom dia Kira-san, você está bem? Você tá palido...

- Oh...não é nada, deve ser algum resfriado não se preocupe, mas eu queria te agradecer por ontem

-Aquilo não foi nada, não precisa agradecer

- Claro que preciso, muito obrigado mesmo...e o que você queria fazer deu certo?

- Ah...na verdade não, quando eu conseguir dinheiro eu vou voltar para minha cidade, desculpa qualquer coisa

- Que pena, só faz um dia que você está aqui mas sinto que você é uma boa pessoa

- Obrigado Kira-san, acho que não vai demorar muito pra eu ir embora

- Não tenha pressa...err Ichigo? Você poderia ficar aqui no balcão por um tempinho, preciso ir em casa...

- Claro, sem problemas... - ele deu mais um sorriso e saiu. Estava bem entediante quase não tinha movimento, estava olhando para o nada quando ela entrou. Rukia, com um vestido leve roxo, uma sapatilha preta e segurava uma bolsa, parecia uma pequena boneca, ela veio em minha direção tímida e ao chegar no balcão deu um sorriso.

- Bom dia

-Bom dia... - eu devia estar com raiva, o tom da minha voz era muito ríspido

- Err...eu posso conversar com você?

- Pode...fala...

- Eu...eu queria te pedir desculpas de ontem, eu menti, eu lembro de você Ichigo, eu lembrava de você desde o momento que te vi no parque...

-E mesmo assim me chamou de louco e deixou me baterem...

- Eu não tinha certeza, eu tive medo - vi que seus olhos azuis estavam cada vez mais molhados - Me desculpa, eu pensei que você tivesse esquecido de tudo aquilo...

- Eu nunca esqueci mas não tinha jeito de vir atrás de você...eu fiz de tudo pra conseguir fazer essa viagem.

- Ichigo... - Rukia começou a chorar e eu sai atrás do balcão, quando eu fui abraça-la, Nell chegou.

-Ichigo! - eu me assustei e ela pulou em cima de mim, Rukia fez uma cara surpresa e não entendia nada

- Nell...ta sufocando...

- Desculpa é que eu não resisti... - ela me soltou e virou para Rukia - E você quem é?

- Eu sou Kuchiki Rukia

- Meu nome é Neriel, prazer! - as duas deram as mãos se cumprimentando - Eu sou...uma amiga de infância do Ichigo!

- É mesmo?

- Uhum, ele veio cumprir uma promessa, alguma coisa assim, o Ichigo aqui vivia falando da tal promessa...Ei Ichigo, tem bentô?

- Err...tem sim, eu vou pegar - não podia acreditar, o que a Nell queria fazendo aquilo voltei para perto das duas que continuavam conversando - Ei Nell quer que eu esquente?

- Uhum claro

- Ichigo...eu tenho que ir

- Claro Rukia...depois posso ir na sua casa?

- Claro...prazer Nell, até mais

- Até Rukia-chan!

-Até... - nós dois ficamos olhando a pequena ir embora, me virei para Nell que continuava sorrindo - Porque você fez isso?

- Hum? Ué eu só quis te ajudar não pode?

- Você é louca sabia?

- Posso até ser louca, mas você gostou do que eu falei pra ela...ah! Falando nisso eu inventei que quando você era menor você chorava quando eu te batia...

-O que?! Ah...tanto faz, vou esquentar seu bentô... - me virei para o microndas percebi que um sorrisinho não saia do meu rosto, senti meu coração aliviado, eu sabia que era mentira que Rukia não se lembrava, aquele sorriso que ela tinha dado na hora de ir embora estava na minha memória, aquilo não tinha mudado de jeito nenhum.

Tive certeza de uma coisa queria ficar do lado dela para sempre, queria poder ver seu sorriso todos os dias, preciso fazer alguma coisa, se prepare Rukia, eu vou te levar para longe e cumprir minha promessa, vamos ficar juntos para sempre...

**xXx**

**Notas: **Pronto, mais um capítulo. A falta de tempo não me deixa atualizar aqui, mas to tentando fazer tudo o mais rápido possivel, culpem o vestibular XDD

Se estiver muito meloso, me desculpem, mas eu tava numa fase meio estranha da minha vida q to adorando escrever historia assim XP

**Ruki-chan:** Oi Prima!! (abraça forte a prima) XDDDD. Que bom que você gostou, tive um pouco de dificuldade no começo, mas também quando comecei não queria acabar XDD. Ah, toma um biscoito, você merece (dá um biscoito) Espero que tenha gostado do 2º cap, brigada pelos elogios e até mais.

**Chibi's-chan:** Ai que ótimo que gostou da fic tia Chibi!! (respira aliviada) Tava torcendo pra que você gostasse. Espero que esteja gostando da continuação, vou tentar digitar o mais rápido possivel pra você òó

**Aline: **Bem vida o/. Que bom que gostou, continue a ler e obrigada pelo apoio.

**Noely: **Poxa, desconfiar das pessoas não é legal sabia? E sim, a história tá muito boa, modestia parte XDDD.

**Bella: **Olá! Fico feliz em ler quando as pessoas gostam da minha história e vlw pela dica, não presto atenção nesse negócio de pontuação XP. Brigada pelo apoio e kissus

Bom, 3º cap não sei quando sai, mas não demora prometo!

Reviews **please **;D


	3. Planos e conversas

**Disclamer: **Bleach não me pertence, eu só pego emprestado com o tio Kubo 8D

**03 – Planos e conversas.**

No outro dia combinei com Rukia para irmos no parque, já que seria sábado eu não trabalharia nem nada. Esperei-a no portão enquanto fumava um cigarro, ela chegou de carro parecia que a cada dia ela ficava mais bonita, dessa vez ela usava uma saia rodada azul escuro, uma camisa com mangas nos ombros rosada e uma sandália clara baixinha, ela me procurou e quando me viu veio correndo na minha direção.

- Olá!

- Oi Rukia, aqui pra você... – lhe entreguei uma rosa que tinha pego numa floricultura ela sorriu ainda mais e pegou a flor.

- Muito obrigada Ichigo...ah! Aqui, sua corrente – ela estendeu a mão e me entregou a corrente com a lua – Olha, eu sempre uso – foi então que reparei no sol pendurado em seu pescoço, sorri jogando o cigarro fora e estendi meu braço.

- Vamos?

- Claro! – começamos a andar pelo parque, no começo estávamos sem graça, afinal já fazia muito tempo que não nos víamos. Mas depois de um tempo não agüentamos e começamos a discutir, essa era a coisa mais normal, olhamos um para o outro mal humorados e começamos a rir. Parecia que nada tinha mudado, parecia que nunca tínhamos nos separado.

- Então depois que você foi, o Renji chegou no orfanato, a gente é muito amigo, apesar de que no começo era só briga.

- Ele deve ser que nem você, esquentadinho com tudo...

- Urahara-san sempre falou isso, que brigávamos por sermos parecidos, mas era a vida, pelo menos a gente acabava se salvando sabe? Se um apanhava o outro ia e defendia.

- É tão bom ouvir isso sabia? Você ficou muito bem mesmo depois de eu ter vindo embora.

- Mais ou menos, todos os dias eu ficava pensando num jeito de te encontrar.

- Foi sorte você ter encontrado com a Nell, pelo menos você tinha onde ficar

- Na verdade não, eu conheci a Nell naquele dia no parque...ela me ajudou e deixou ficar na casa dela.

- Sério? Nossa, você veio para Tókio sem saber onde eu morava, como você ia fazer?

- Eu ia dar um jeito, pode acreditar Rukia, pra te encontrar eu faria de tudo... – percebi que ela ficou corada com o que eu falei, era a mais pura verdade, quando me dei conta estava me aproximando do rosto de Rukia, quando estávamos quase encostando os lábios o celular dela tocou...

- Alô? Nii-sama...claro...sim...é claro, estarei esperando – ela desligou num suspiro e me olhou – eu tenho que ir, tenho um compromisso com meu irmão...me desculpa Ichigo...

- Tudo bem, relaxa Rukia.

- Eu tenho que ir para o portão...

- Eu te acompanho – fomos andando um do lado do outro, claro que estava triste, finalmente tive uma oportunidade de ficar com ela e seu irmão tinha que nos separar de novo...antes de chegar no portão vimos o carro parado, ela se virou sorrindo para mim.

- Bom, depois a gente se fala, até mais Ichigo

- Até... – não, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, antes dela se afastar a puxei pelo braço e grudei meus lábios nos dela...foi um beijo rápido, mas inesquecível com certeza. Rukia se afastou com um sorriso nos lábios e foi correndo até o carro, eu devia estar com cara de bobo, tinha sido uma coisa tão simples mas o bastante para fazer meu coração acelerado pelo resto do dia.

Cheguei no apartamento cantarolando, Nell me olhou surpresa e enquanto eu tirava os sapatos ela só ficou observando tentando adivinhar o que tinha acontecido, eu parei na frente dela sorrindo, ficamos nos encarando até que ela me abraçou.

-Seu safado!!

- Safado porque, eu não fiz nada

- Sei, sei, esse sorrisinho não me engana

- Mas é verdade, a gente só conversou – me soltei dos braços de Nell e sentei no sofá, liguei a TV e fingi que não tinha visto ela me olhando.

- Só conversaram? Ta bom...

- É verdade...a gente conversou e quando ela tava indo embora a gente só deu um beijo e só...

- Há! Vocês se beijaram! Eu sabia!

- Mas foi tão rápido

- Não importa! Ichigo eu to tão feliz por você...

- Valeu Nell, mas mesmo assim eu não sei como eu posso ficar com ela...

- É mesmo, você chegou cedo...o que aconteceu?

- Ela tinha um compromisso com o irmão – Nell foi até a cozinha e pegou duas cervejas e se sentou do meu lado entregando uma latinha – Eu tava pensando em uma coisa...

- O que por exemplo? Fugir é?

- É... – ele estava abrindo a latinha quando parou e me encarou surpresa, eu a olhei e tomei um gole.

- Você só pode ta brincando...Ichigo, isso é sério? – ela se aproximou ainda me encarando apoiando o corpo sobre os braços e os joelhos.

- É claro que é sério...Nell, não tem outro jeito, pelo menos eu acho

- Bom... – ela voltou e se sentou abrindo a cerveja – se realmente não tem outro jeito eu só posso desejar boa sorte, acho que é o máximo.

- Valeu Nell, mas acho que isso vai demorar um pouco...tenho que arrumar dinheiro e tal...

- Acho que não vai demorar não, quando você falar pra ela que quer fugir, na mesma hora ela vai querer ir...

- Você acha?

- Uhum...com certeza. Eu acho engraçado vocês dois sabia?

- Engraçado porque?

- Vocês se viram quando tinham 7 anos e agora se reencontraram, e você já ta pensando em fugir e tudo...

- Eu sei, parece que eu sou meio precipitado...

- Não, você só ta apaixonado – eu olhei envergonhado para Nell, sorri meio sem jeito mas era verdade não podia negar, era claro que eu era apaixonado por Rukia, isso sempre foi óbvio. Depois de um tempo conversando já tinha decidido, eu tinha uma prima em Osaka, iria pra lá com Rukia, minha prima, Orihime, desde que nos conhecemos ela sempre falou que se eu precisasse era só aparecer na casa dela. Não morava com ela por um motivo simples, eu não queria, ela sempre me chamava, mas eu sempre recusei, acho que agora eu posso fazer uma vontade dela.

Mas primeiro de tudo eu precisava falar com Rukia, eu precisava saber se ela gostaria de fazer isso comigo, precisava saber se ela realmente gosta de mim...eu e Nell ficamos conversando a noite inteira e acabamos dormindo no sofá um encostado no outro. Na hora que acordei ri um pouco, achei engraçado, a Nell é uma mulher muito bonita e estava me ajudando, tinha certeza que Renji me chamaria de bicha por dispensar uma mulher dessas, mas eu já tinha certeza que meu coração pertencia a Rukia...

Me levantei e fiz o café da manha, comi minha parte e deixei a de Nell em cima da mesa. Fui andando até a mansão dos Kuchikis, toquei o interfone mas ninguém estava em casa, precisava perguntar logo, me sentei na calçada da frente esperando. Passaram 2, 3, 4 horas e nada, suspirei e comecei a voltar para o apartamento, mas antes disso perguntei onde era a escola de Rukia, iria dar um jeito e passar lá.

- Ichigo? – olhei para trás distraído e vi uma ruiva sorridente - Não acredito que é você mesmo! – ela veio correndo e me abraçou forte, tão forte que quase derrubou o cigarro que eu tinha na boca.

- Oi Orihime... – era minha prima, gosto muito dela e aproveitaria para perguntar se podia ir para sua casa.

- Você ta bem? O que ta fazendo aqui em Tókio? Você não parou de fumar?!

- Oe, oe, uma pergunta de cada vez por favor...

- Ai, me desculpa...é que eu fiquei tão feliz em te ver – algumas coisas sobre a minha prima, Inoue Orihime, 25 anos, mora em Osaka, prima por parte de...sei lá, não lembro, ela é animada pra tudo, mas tem um gosto culinário estranho, quando eu era pequeno ela sempre ia me visitar no orfanato, já que morava em Kagoshima também. – Você já almoçou?

- Não...

- Então vem, vamos almoçar juntos num restaurante que eu conheço! – ela foi me puxando pelo caminho inteiro, mas antes disso arrancou meu cigarro e jogou fora, fumo desde os 14 anos e ela sempre implicou com isso...chegamos num restaurante bem simples rápido, nos sentamos e ela já começou a perguntar – Você ainda não falou o que ta fazendo em Tókio...

- Ah...você lembra da Rukia? Então eu vim atrás dela

- Sério? E já conseguiu acha-la?

- Uhum...eu queria te perguntar uma coisa Orihime

- O que? Pode pedir qualquer coisa

- Você ainda mora em Osaka né?

- Uhum, só mudei de casa.

- Eu quero fugir com a Rukia e queria saber se a gente pode ficar um tempo na sua casa, enquanto não achar outro lugar – falei tudo de uma vez, sentia que se não fizesse isso não conseguiria, ela me olhou surpresa e logo sorriu.

- É claro que pode! Mas quem diria, o Ichigo sempre tão mal humorado me pedindo pra ficar em casa com a namoradinha! Uau, to surpresa.

- É sério Orihime? Posso mesmo?

- Como eu já disse, é óbvio!

- Muito obrigado mesmo Orihime, eu te devo a minha vida!

- Hahahahaha! Calma ai, mas me diz, onde você conseguiu essas roupas de marca? Quem você andou roubando? – expliquei toda a história para ela, sobre a Nell e tudo mais, depois de conversamos, ela já iria para Osaka mas quando nos despedimos, combinamos que daqui 2 semanas nós iríamos para lá também, Orihime foi embora e eu fui para o apartamento, só faltava uma coisa, convencer Rukia...

xXx

Na terça feira, no horário de almoço fui para a escola de Rukia, era uma escola feminina cercado por um muro e era proibida a entrada de pessoas de fora em horário de aula. Isso não iria me impedir, pulei o muro com a ajuda de uma árvore, fui chegando perto do prédio me escondendo.

Minha sorte foi que a sala de Rukia era no 2º andar, fácil acesso com uma árvore que dava direto na janela, subi e logo que olhei para dentro da sala vi Rukia almoçando junto com outras meninas, joguei uma pedrinha tentando chamar a atenção que consegui rápido, todas me olhavam assustadas, Rukia sorriu e foi para a janela a abrindo.

- Ichigo, o que você ta fazendo?! Você é louco?!

- Eu preciso falar com você...

- Você conhece Rukia?

- Nossa ele é lindo..

- Quem é Rukia? – as meninas não paravam de falar perguntando que eu era, uma delas foi correndo fechar a porta para ninguém entrar na sala.

- Fala pra ele vir pra cá Rukia!

- Não! É muito perigoso!

- Fiquem quietas! Ichigo fala logo, não é seguro se te pegarem ai...

- Ta... – olhei para todas as meninas que me observavam, não teria chance, sem contar que era um tanto quanto desconfortável aquela posição – Rukia, você quer fugir comigo?

Na mesma hora, além da cara perplexa de Rukia, várias meninas soltaram gritinhos histéricos, outras falavam para ficarem quietas e eu, só esperava uma resposta ancioso, minhas mãos suavam e minha pernas tremiam de nervoso.

- Fugir? Fugir pra onde Ichigo?

- Osaka! Minha prima mora lá, eu já planejei tudo...eu só preciso da sua resposta – engoli seco, seu rosto era indecifrável.

- Eu não sei...

- Rukia...eu prometi que vamos ficar juntos para sempre – ela arregalou os olhos e sorriu, eu olhei para baixo e vi o porteiro olhando intrigado para onde eu estava.

- Ichigo...eu vou – nós sorrimos um para o outro, eu finalmente respirava aliviado, apesar do coração estar disparado

- Certo, amanha eu passo aqui na hora da saída, me espera por favor

- Claro, eu te espero

- Até amanhã – pulei da arvora e antes de ir dei mais uma olhada para a janela

- Ei você!

- Droga... – o segurança da escola saiu correndo atrás de mim, felizmente consegui ser mais rápido que ele e pular o muro a tempo, continuei correndo pela rua disparado até a porta do mini-mercado, cai de joelhos respirando forte e sorrindo.

Tinha conseguido, minha promessa estava quase cumprida, era só eu esperar mais 2 semanas e pronto, olhei para o céu, nunca tinha reparado em como ele era tão brilhante...

xXx

**Notas: **Penúltimo capítulo pra vocês ;D Desculpa a demora, mas ta cada vez mais difícil arranjar tempo pra digitar...sem previsão pro capítulo 4.

**Luna:** Thanks pelo review Luna ;D

**Chibi's: **Se Deus te der um Ichigo ele tem que me dar um Aizen 8D. Pode queimar, ai eu não tenho que fazer 8D...Vlw e espero que esteja gostando.

**Thais:** Obrigada, que bom que gostou

É isso minha gente...continuem lendo por favor e quem deixar review ganha um pote de doce ;D

**Reviews** please 8P


	4. O fim do começo

**Disclamer: **Bleach não me pertence, eu só pego emprestado com o titio Kubo 8D.

**Promessas**

**4 – O fim do começo (Capítulo final)**

Parecia que o tempo não passava...além do mini-mercado comecei a trabalhar como garçom a noite, eu queria o dinheiro o mais rápido possível Rukia falava que se precisasse ela conseguiria dinheiro fácil com a família, claro que recusei não queria ficar devendo nada para ninguém, muito menos a família Kuchiki. Eu estava sozinho no mercado quase dormindo, na última noite tinha chegado mais de 1:00, estava encostado no balcão entediado até que um homem entrou, eu conhecia aquele homem, conhecia aqueles olhos azuis frios, se eu falasse que na hora eu não senti medo estaria mentindo, eu o encarei e esperei que chegasse perto, na verdade me perguntava o que ele estava fazendo lá.

- Qual o seu nome garoto?

- Ichigo e você? – nem sei porque eu perguntei, acho que era para ter certeza.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, mas isso não tem importância, eu soube que você tem ido atrás de minha irmã, Rukia, tanto em casa quanto na escola.

- E daí?

- Se eu fosse você garoto, eu me afastaria dela.

- E porque eu faria isso?

- Se você quiser vê-la bem, se afaste – ele colocou a mão dentro do bolso da calça, eu estava tão apavorado na hora que pensei que ele ia tirar uma arma, ele pegou uma pastinha onde estava o talão de cheques – 10.000 já está bom para você?

- O que?!

- Certo, 20.000... – ele preencheu o cheque e me entregou – coloquei nominal a Ichigo está bem? Agora não chegue mais perto de Rukia

- Eu não preciso desse dinheiro – empurrei o cheque para o homem que me encarava sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento – E eu não vou desistir da Rukia.

Byakuya não falou nada, fechou os olhos e se virou saindo. Nem olhou para trás nem nada, olhei para o balcão e o cheque ainda estava lá, claro que aquele dinheiro iria ajudar, 20.000 não yenes, dólares! Nem acreditei, peguei na minha mão e rasguei, aquele homem queria me comprar, senti meu celular vibrar era uma mensagem de Rukia.

_Ichigo, meu irmão me proibiu de sair de casa até mesmo para ir pra escola! Precisamos conversar..._

Maldito seja Byakuya! Ele sabia o que planejávamos, iríamos fugir quando Rukia saísse da aula na próxima quarta...já era sexta e eu precisava pensar rápido.

_Relaxa, eu vou dar um jeito, fique pronta para quarta._

XXx

Naquela noite não fui trabalhar, não tinha problema já que eu já tinha o dinheiro para as passagens e um pouco mais.

- Ichigo! Voltei, não tive aula...fui a toa..

- Hum...legal Nell...

- Poxa você parece tão desanimado, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- A Rukia ta proibida de sair...e o irmão dela foi tentar me comprar hoje...

- Você ta brincando! Nossa que desgraçado!

- Esse não é o problema, não sei como a gente vai fazer...saco, eu não consigo pensar em nada e precisava ver a Rukia...

- Você já sabe onde ela mora né?

- E daí?

- Pronto, porque você não vai até lá? Não precisa ver ela, vai lá

- Como se fosse fácil...

- E isso vai te impedir? Como você é frouxo! – Nell me encarou me provocando, me levantei e corri para fora, quando estava na frente do prédio só ouvi ela gritando – Boa sorte Ichigo!

Só acenei e continuei correndo até a mansão dos Kuchiki, andei por volta dela procurando uma falha no muro, quando achei dava certo com uma árvore, as árvores eram altas e davam direto com as janelas dos quartos, demorei um pouco para achar o quarto certo e ainda bem que tinha uma varanda. Entrei no quarto, Rukia dormia calmamente, me abaixei sorrindo, fiquei olhando seu rosto suave, não resisti e passei minha mão sobre a pele, ela abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu, mas logo depois os arregalou e se levantou.

- Ichigo! O que você ta fazendo aqui?!

- Shhhh! Você vai acordar alguém! – ela colocou as mãos sobre a boca e levantou da cama ficando na minha frente.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? Você é louco?!

- Eu precisava te ver, me desculpa... – nós conversávamos entre sussurros, ela sorriu e me abraçou, a abraçava sentindo o cheiro doce de seu perfume, ela levantou o rosto me encarando e antes que conseguisse falar algo grudei meus lábios sobre os dela, desde o nosso beijo no parque tínhamos nos encontrado muito pouco e nunca passávamos de beijos rápidos, mas dessa vez consegui fazer daquilo um beijo muito apaixonado, queria me lembrar muito bem do gosto daquela boca. Nos afastamos sem fôlego e ficamos nos encarando, tinha sido nosso primeiro beijo de verdade, era estranho pensar que eu era tão apaixonado por uma menina que tinha conhecido quando tinha 7 anos, mas o que eu sentia era verdade e não ia deixa-la, de novo não.

- Ichigo...como a gente vai fazer?

- Não se preocupa, eu venho te buscar então...

- O que?! Mas

- Se eu consegui entrar aqui hoje sem problemas, na quarta não vai ser difícil...afinal seu irmão não vai viajar nesse dia?

- Vai.

- Então fica ainda mais fácil você não acha? – Rukia concordou com a cabeça sorrindo, ficamos sem falar nada por um tempo só ficamos abraçados olhando o céu. Não sei quanto tempo passou, segundos, minutos, horas, mas aquela sensação era única.

- Ichigo é melhor você ir, se não alguém pode vir aqui...

- Verdade – a levei até a cama e me agachei na frente – mas eu vou ficar aqui até você dormir ok?

- Certo...boa noite Ichigo

- Boa noite Rukia – me sentei no chão a observando, ela dormiu rapidamente e eu acabei cochilando também, quando acordei antes de ir dei um beijo em sua testa e sai. Fui andando devagar até o apartamento, entrei pensando que Nell já estava dormindo mas dei de cara com ela se agarrando com alguém...quando eles pararam perceberam que eu estava lá e fiquei ainda mais surpreso, era Renji.

- Ichigo! O que você ta fazendo aqui?!

- Como assim o que eu to fazendo aqui?! Eu durmo aqui! O que você ta fazendo aqui Renji?!

- Eu vim ver como você tava! Mal agradecido!

- Eu falei pra não vir! – alguns dias antes eu tinha mandado uma carta para Urahara-san falando o que iria fazer, só não esperava ver Renji lá.

- Mas eu quis vir, mas assim que eu cheguei conheci a Nell...ah e você já sabe né? Você não tinha falado que ela era tão linda assim...

- Ele não falou? Que absurdo!

- Eu também achei... – os dois se encararam e voltaram a se beijar

- Oe, oe! Eu to aqui! Vão pro quarto por favor!

- Hum? Claro, a gente já ta indo – finalmente os dois saíram da minha frente, na verdade pode até não parecer mas o Renji é mais velho que eu, ele só morava no orfanato ainda porque não tinha condições de morar sozinho...ele na verdade tem 20 anos, a diferença entre ele e a Nell não foi tanto assim. Arrumei minha cama e fui dormir, tinha que trabalhar no sábado.

- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichigooooooooo! – só senti um peso em cima de mim.

- Seu desgraçado! Sai daqui! – consegui me virar derrubando Renji no chão.

- Parem com isso você dois! Parece criança!

- Me desculpa Nell...é que senão ele não acorda, e eu fico preocupado sabe? – Renji foi abraçando Nell pela cintura, foi ai que eu notei que já era de manhã, parecia que não tinha dormido nada.

- Cala a boca seu maldito! Você não ta nem ai comigo seu gay!

- O que?! Você que é gay! Dispensando a Nell por uma qualquerzinha ai! – realmente fazia muito tempo que nós dois não brigávamos de verdade, mas eu não me controlei, já comecei dando um soco bem no nariz dele, não sei quando tempo durou a briga só sei que parou quando de repente Renji deu um soco sem querer na barriga de Nell. – NELL!! Desculpa!

- Nell você ta bem? – ela estava com o rosto baixo, por um momento pensamos que ela estivesse chorando, mas assim que ela levantou parecia com muita raiva, a última coisa que me lembro foi um vaso voando na minha direção, depois disso escuridão total e uma dor latejante...

xXx

- Ichigo? Ele ta acordando! Ichigo! – abri os olhos devagar, alem de uma Nell muito ansiosa, vi também Renji e Kira-san me observando curiosos. Minha cabeça pesava e doía muito. Olhei para os lados parecia um hospital ou alguma coisa assim. Nell me abraçou com força enquanto gritava. – Me desculpa Ichigo!!! Eu não queria te acertar! Me desculpa!

- Nell... – como sempre comecei a ser sufocado sem a Nell perceber, mas para o meu alivio Renji a tirou de perto de mim. Sentei me sentindo um pouco confuso ainda. – O que aconteceu?

- Lembra que a gente começou a brigar? Então, a Nell jogou um vaso e te acertou, você desmaiou e so acordou agora...

- Isso foi hoje?

- Não Ichigo-san, você já esta aqui a quase 5 dias, hoje já e quarta. – não, Kira-san não podia estar certo, se realmente era quarta eu precisava sair o mais rápido possível. Me levantei rapidamente e comecei a correr, mas Renji me impediu colocando um braço contra a porta do quarto. Fiquei olhando para ele com raiva.

- Sai da frente, seu merda! - Renji não saiu. Ficou lá parado como uma estátua, mas uma estatua que ria. - O que é tão engraçado Renji? - perguntei. Renji apontou para um canto na parede. Lá tinha um calendário. IDIOTA! não ainda não era a bosta da quarta feira! Empurrei ele com força. – Você é retardado?! Puta que o pariu Renji!

- Calma calma laranjinha. Amanhã é o grande dia, descansa ai que você vai precisar... – é ele tinha razão, me deitei novamente, os três passaram a tarde junto comigo, e antes de irem embora, Kira pediu para falar somente comigo.

- Aqui Ichigo-san...é um dinheiro a mais que eu quero que você aceite...

- Não Kira-san, eu já tenho o suficiente, além disso você já me ajudou muito... – ele sorriu e me entregou um envelope. Quando fui devolver ele empurrou e ficou sério.

- Você vai aceitar, não é um pedido, é uma ordem...Boa sorte Ichigo, e até algum dia...

xXx

19:00. Sai do hospital e fui correndo pegar minhas coisas no apartamento de Nell, como nem ela nem Renji estavam deixei um bilhete agradecendo por tudo. 19:30, passei em um mercado e comprei alguma coisa para comer durante a viagem, 20:00 tinha que estar na janela de Rukia.

Já era 19:50 e estava parado do lado do portão, escondi minhas coisas e comecei a subir o muro. Quando estava na arvore que dava para a janela que percebi, Byakuya estava na casa, e fora ele, a casa estava com mais seguranças do que o normal...Ele sabia...

Era melhor desistir, era mais fácil. Ela me perdoaria, não é? Com certeza, eu ligaria sem falta explicando o que tinha acontecido e nos encontraríamos depois...Eu com certeza faria isso.

Faria. Se não tivesse visto Rukia na janela me esperando já pronta e sorrindo. Como eu podia pensar em desistir de tudo justo naquela hora? Sorri para ela me aproximando pela árvore, quando cheguei perto ela abriu a janela e eu entrei.

- Ichigo! – foi um abraço apertado, ela parecia desesperada – Meu irmão descobriu por causa do celular! Ele tirou de mim e não pude te avisar! Me desculpa!

- Calma, não precisa se desculpar, agora vamos – a soltei dando um sorriso e enxuguei um lágrima que tinha escapado dos olhos azuis. Peguei a mala dela e pulei para a árvore, logo depois ela veio e descemos devagar e sem chamar a atenção. Quando estava terminando de ajuda-la e fui pular o muro olhei para uma das janelas. Lá estava Byakuya nos observando o tempo todo, me apavorei mas não falei nada para Rukia. E para minha surpresa pude ver que ele sorriu levemente e falou "Boa sorte...". Não tive outra coisa a fazer, somente sorrir e gritar.

- Obrigado seu desgraçado! – e pulei o muro antes que alguém nos achasse. Olhei para Rukia e sorrimos um para o outro, pegamos nossas coisas e corremos...

Sim nossa fuga foi perfeita, eu não podia pedir mais nada, mas uma coisa eu tinha certeza, nunca mais faria nenhuma promessa para ninguém, somente para aquela baixinha que fazia tudo valer a pena...

xXx

**Notas: **Aleluia!!!!! Eu terminei! \O/ Louvemos ao Senhor!!! E ficou uma merda esse final, eu tinha imaginado uma coisa bem mais emocionante, mas quando fui escrever não ficou legal ._. Mas espero que tenham gostado, e enfim, essa fic foi para a tia Chibi, me desculpem pela demora, tava sem inspiração nenhuma pra essa história 8P

Só para lembrar, review faz bem pra alegria do autor e não demora nada 8D


End file.
